The knowledge a person must learn in order to cope in the modern world, continues to increase as time passes. As such, it often occurs that knowledge which was considered a basic requirement in the past, has received less emphasis in deference to other matters. Numerous studies have consistently shown that most young persons in the United States have at best only a superficial knowledge of the most basic facts of the geography of their country, particularly in comparison to their peers in other countries. On the other hand, students and others who are presented with such knowledge in an entertaining and enjoyable environment, will find it much easier to absorb and retain such knowledge.
Accordingly, the need arises for a game which may be used in the school environment or with smaller groups, such as families, which game simulates a vacation or other trip across the United States by car. The game should avoid undue complexity, enabling smaller children to enjoy the game and to have a fair chance at winning, and should present geographical knowledge to the players.